


Temptation Eyes

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsuspecting Daniel and an unscrupulous Paul Davis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to what this piece would lead you to believe, I really do like Paul Davis. I just think he would make a delicious villain…

Jack O’Neill once called me a shifty-eyed, treacherous bastard; I took it as a compliment. You know, as in ‘takes one to know one’. 

 

I suppose I’m currently living down to that label. The President sent me to Colorado to keep an eye on Dr. Elizabeth Weir, see how she handles the SGC. I was cheering inwardly because the trip also allowed me to sidle up to my favorite SGC employee, the luminous Dr. Daniel Jackson, whom I’m been in a serious lust with since we went to Russia together a couple of years ago.

 

I’ve spent a lot of time doing the diplomatic thing with many folks from many countries; Colonel Chekov was your typical relic from the cold war Russian. That is, until he met Dr. Jackson, who batted very large, emotion-filled eyes at him and accomplished what I, for all my diplomatic training, couldn’t do. The colonel practically gift-wrapped the DHD, especially when he was told he could come with. And when Carter blew it up? He chuckled. I’m not kidding, he actually chuckled when we toasted his DHD.

 

I knew why. Daniel has that effect on folks, including me. I made a very gentle pass at him, which he, equally gently, spurned. When we got back, I realized why. O’Neill, the original bastard, had landed that prize. Only he was too dumb to know it. Talk about a Greek tragedy, this was it in spades. Daniel was quietly saving himself for O’Neill, who was breaking every rule known to man and military, by squiring Carter around in his spare time. I actually contemplated turning them in, just to get him away from Daniel. I fully admit that deliciously tempting scenario fueled several darkly satisfying dreams.

 

Unfortunately, Daniel took the decision out of all of our hands by getting killed being a big-time hero and floating off into the atmosphere. Bad year for me and I suppose for the rest of his friends, until he reappeared, as beautiful as ever, with a breathtaking innocence and no idea of who or what he was. I could have told him but I didn’t have a prayer of getting anywhere near him. O’Neill installed him in stark, on-base quarters and appointed Teal’c as his personal bodyguard to keep folks like me away from the still emotionally fragile Daniel. He’d finally figured out the man’s worth and took the proper precautions.

 

Too bad he’s not here to protect Daniel now since he got himself frozen down in Antarctica. Dr. Weir asked for my opinion on Carter’s scheme to contact the Asgard. I told her, quite truthfully, that she couldn’t send them off on a suicide mission. Dr. Jackson is far too important, regardless of what happens to the Stargate program. Carter and Teal’c, I reluctantly (or so it appeared to her) agreed, were somewhat expendable, although I of course didn’t use that word.

 

This couldn’t have worked out better if I had planned it myself.

 

O’Neill’s gone. Carter and Teal’c are gone. I’ve got Daniel all to myself. A vulnerable, hurting Daniel who I know is badly in need of comfort. Which I will gallantly provide because that’s just the kind of man I am.

*

 

“Thanks, Major…” he stops at my look, “Paul.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Daniel.” I ease my way after him on the elevator. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

 

“Right.” His smile has no joy in it.

 

“And right now, your friend thinks you should get off-base for a while.”

 

“I’m…I’ve got things I need to do.” He fumbles in a way that most people would call coquettish but it’s just Daniel.

 

“No, Daniel, come on. Dinner, that’s all. You need to see some other walls than these, eat something other than commissary food.”

 

He wavers. “It is tempting.”

 

I step closer, right into his comfort zone. “You know Colonel O’Neill wouldn’t want you to do this, push yourself, make yourself ill. If you can help him, you will. We all know that.”

*

 

What he doesn’t know is that I’d already made reservations at Peppertree; not only do they have stunning food, but they have a stunning view of The Springs. 

 

We pass on the appetizers and decide to have the Chateaubriand for two. Because he knows more about wine than I ever will, I leave it to him to get us a bottle of excellent red that the sommelier agrees will be perfect with the dinner.

*

 

Daniel’s long, slender fingers play idly with the stem of his wineglass. He’s had several more glasses than I have, not that he’s noticed. He’s worn himself down with worrying about O’Neill, so it doesn’t take much wine to soothe him into a gentle state where I can honestly say he’s had too much to drink and shouldn’t drive. His car is parked at my hotel; I suggested he leave it there while I ran upstairs and got him a tie to wear to the restaurant.

 

It takes very little to persuade him to let me call him a cab, from the safety of my hotel room and after a pot of room service coffee. He is silent in the car all the way over, in the elevator and even after we enter the room. He excuses himself to use the bathroom while I order us a pot of coffee; if there’s one thing you can say about Daniel, it’s that he’s never been known to decline coffee. I’ve already wormed tomorrow’s schedule out of him; he doesn’t have to be at base until afternoon when he’ll be briefing a team on the customs of a Celtic-like civilization. If things had been different, i.e. O’Neill hadn’t been missing, he might have shipped with SG-14.

 

He comes out of the bathroom with his glasses in his hand and his hair dampened; it’s plain he splashed water on his face in a vain attempt to sober up. All he’s done is make himself even more attractive. His lashes are damp and spiky, framing those luminous eyes.

 

It was those eyes that first drew me to him. Hidden behind the glasses, they were beautifully open and oh-so vulnerable. And so very tempting.

 

I hand him a cup of coffee and wave him toward the table while I sit on the edge of the bed. “You really shouldn’t drink so much coffee,” I chastise him. “You’ll be up all night.” If only that were true, I smirk inwardly.

 

He smiles softly. “It never affects me like that. Jack says it’s like drinking warm milk, my body is so used to it.”

 

We idly chat for a few minutes as he finishes his coffee. When he stands, I follow. “I really need to be going.”

 

Before he can react, I slide a hand around the nape of his neck and bring his mouth to mine. God, it’s just as soft and warm and delicious as I’d imagined, tasting of coffee and wine. His lips part, probably in protest, but I take ruthless advantage and thrust my tongue into his mouth, seducing him with long, slow strokes, giving him the full compliment of my considerable skills.

 

I quell my triumph when I feel him soften beneath me, give a huge sigh before he frantically begins to return my kiss. I maneuver him toward the bed, lowering him gently before covering his body with mine. Those hands, God, I want those hands on me! But they slide from my arms to grip the bedspread, fingers tense and frozen.

 

I shift my body, let my mouth slip down his jaw, his neck while our groins slide together. He is gasping for breath, trying to say something. I take soft bites, whispering against him, “Shh, don’t talk. Just feel.”

 

“I…I.” His voice is a husky whisper.

 

“Beautiful, beautiful Daniel.” I remove the glasses, the borrowed tie, loosen his collar and start on his shirt buttons.

 

He freezes, his hands stop mine. “No. No, we can’t do this.”

 

“It’s okay, Daniel, no one needs to know. You need someone, let me be that someone.” He lets me jerk his shirt free, my hands start on his belt before he rolls away, his back turned toward me.

 

“I’m sorry, this isn’t going to happen.” He is springing from the bed, buttoning his shirt, snatching up the glasses, hiding his eyes behind them. “I’m sorry if I led you to believe I wanted this.”

 

I lean back on my elbows, deliberately stretching my body. “You seemed to want it pretty badly a minute ago.”

 

He flushes then goes so dead white that I stand, reach out for him; he stiffens and steps away from me. “I’m sorry, this was all my fault. I’m sorry, Paul!” He gets the door open and is gone in an instant.

 

I savor the way his voice cracked on my name as I jerk off in the shower.

 

* 

 

I haven’t been back since General O’Neill took command so I’m not sure how this is going to go. I know Daniel hasn’t told O’Neill what happened between us because I’m still alive. I take a deep breath and knock on his door, waiting until I hear his gruff voice before I enter.

 

“General O’Neill.”

 

“Major Davis.” Am I imagining it or is his voice just a bit cool?

 

“Give me the lowdown on Dr. Weir’s tenure here.” I open my case and give him my report, which I know for a fact he’s already seen. It remains to be seen why he’s called me out here. The afternoon stretches long and slows as he makes me explain every decision Weir made while she was here.

 

His restless fingers splay across the closed file in front of him. “Talk to me about why Weir agreed to let Carter and Teal’c hare off to another galaxy.”

 

“Dr. Weir believed Major Carter when she presented the theory that this was the best way to contact the Asgard, sir.”

 

He opens the folder, flips through the papers. “Got that. What I don’t understand is why she cut Daniel out of the equation.”

 

“Major Carter believed his presence wasn’t needed, that if they were unsuccessful, Dr. Jackson stood the best chance of finding some way of reviving you.”

 

“If Carter thought there was any chance in hell of Daniel reviving me, she wouldn’t have gone looking for the Asgard. If she thought that was the only chance, why not take Daniel with them?”

 

I meet his eyes without flinching. “Maybe she was trying to save his life? If she couldn’t save you, sir, at least she could save him.”

 

“Then why not leave Teal’c behind?”

 

“General O’Neill, I can’t pretend to know Teal’c or Major Carter as well as you do, but I can’t help but think if either one of them took it into their head to take a trip to another galaxy, who was Dr. Weir to try to change their mind?”

 

Abruptly, he shuts the file in front of him. “Thank you for your time, Major Davis. I’ve got another appointment. We’ll take this up again in the morning at 0800.”

 

I shove my notes in my briefcase, salute and scramble to get out. Once I hit the hallway, I check my watch. Maybe I’ll check on Daniel, see if he’s up for dinner tonight.

 

My usual luck is holding; Daniel’s office is locked up tight, it’s clear he isn’t here. The gate guard tells me Dr. Jackson took off early this afternoon, joked about playing hooky and skipping out to play in the sunshine. Doesn’t sound much like Daniel, I speculate as I drive down the mountain. Maybe I’ll just swing by his house and see if he’s home.

 

Daniel’s house seems deserted, his Jeep isn’t in the driveway and he doesn’t answer the door. I start to back down the drive when my car is cut off by a truck. Annoyed, I hit the horn to get the guy to move. The truck doesn’t budge. With an oath, I get out and walk back. “Hey, buddy, you mind…”

 

The darkened window buzzes down. “Hey, Davis, fancy seeing you here.” 

 

“General O’Neill, what a surprise. I just wanted to say hi to Daniel, I missed him on base.”

 

O’Neill slowly climbs out of the truck. “The reason you missed him is because I sent him on a completely pointless errand for me. Once I knew you were on base, of course.” He jingles a set of keys in his hand. “Let’s go in, have a talk, I know Daniel won’t mind.”

 

I try to hide my surprise as O’Neill deftly opens the door to Daniel’s house. With a set of keys. His keys. His very own set of keys to Daniel’s house. Daniel’s house key on the same ring as O’Neill’s house key. Numbly, I follow him in, looking around. It looks just like I pictured it, full of antiques and artifacts and artwork that reflect just who Daniel is.

 

“I suppose you’re wondering why I engineered this little meeting.”

 

I try to recover my footing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just stopped to see Daniel.”

 

“You went to his office, where I made sure he wasn’t. It didn’t take a genius to figure out your next stop. You wanted to get Daniel off-base, somewhere you could talk to him without all those pesky Air Force types watching you. But I’ve got a news flash for you, Davis. It’s over. Your pursuit of Daniel ends here, now, today.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean?” I park myself on the couch and feign innocence.

 

“See, what you didn’t count on was Daniel telling me…everything. So I know how you were so helpful while Daniel was here by himself while Carter and Teal’c were hunting Asgards and I was doing my popsicle imitation. Must have seemed like a perfect opportunity for you. You seduced Daniel.”

 

I lean back on the couch. “Is that what he told you? I suppose he didn’t want you to know the truth.”

 

He laughs harshly. “You really don’t know Daniel very well, do you? Of course he blamed himself. He didn’t have an unkind word to say about you. He believed, still believes, it was his own fault for letting his guard down, for having one too many glasses of wine, for letting his emotions get the better of him, for letting you think he cared more than he did. He’s actually worried about hurting your feelings, can you imagine that? I told him that wasn’t possible, that you weren’t in love with him, had never been in love with him, that you were just a guy looking for a little fun.”

 

I feel my face flush. “You don’t know a thing about it.”

 

“I know that you will not fuck Daniel, literally or figuratively, ever again.”

 

“And you’re going to stop that how?” I hold eye contact as I stand.

 

He walks over to stand in front of me and it takes everything in me not to back down. “You don’t want to cross me, Davis. ‘Cause I’ll bury you, I promise. All I have to do is pick up the phone. As long as I sit behind the big desk, this little…episode won’t affect Daniel’s position at this command, but you having sex with a civilian whose assignments you were reviewing? Not going to look good on the old resume, champ. And if that doesn’t work? Then I can always drop a hint to Teal’c and Carter that you got them sent off on a one-way trip so you could get a shot at bedding Daniel. And suddenly, my problem goes away.” With a smirk of satisfaction, he walks to the door, jangling those damned keys in his hand. “I’ll see you at 0800 tomorrow, Major Davis. Don’t be late. Oh, and don’t wait around for Daniel tonight; he won’t be here.”

 

He locks the door behind us and strolls with an infuriating swagger to his truck. I long to knock that satisfied expression off his face but I can’t. And he knows it.

 

Oh, well, I think as I wait for him to pull out, I can just bide my time. I’m sure another opportunity will present itself. And I’ll be ready. I’m nothing if not patient.


End file.
